In our daily life, preparation of food items always requires processing of the food items. One type of simple processing tools is a manually-operated food processing device, such as a garlic press, a slitter for slitting onions or mushrooms, a chopper for chopping onions or mushrooms, a fruit and vegetables juice extractor, etc. This type of manual food processing device typically comprises a base plate and an arm that are pivotally coupled to each other, with the base plate provided with a squeeze chamber, for example, and the arm provided with a squeezer. Taking the garlic press as an example, when the arm is pressed downward and pushed toward the squeeze chamber on the base plate, garlic cloves placed in the squeeze chamber would be squeezed and discharged from through holes formed on the bottom of the squeeze chamber as garlic puree. Like the garlic press, a fruit and vegetable juice extractor squeezes fruits and vegetables with an arm being pressed downward in order to achieve juice extraction. However, this type of hand tools currently available usually requires application of a substantial force onto the arm in the operation thereof, making the operation effort-demanding.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand-operated food processing device that is operated faster and easier, without making the operator more fatigued.